


You Know Your Place In The Sky, You Hold Your Course And Your Aim

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. August was the one who shot September in S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Your Place In The Sky, You Hold Your Course And Your Aim

“Are you really thinking of going to warn her?”

September turned around to see August standing behind him. 

“You know the rules,” August continued, shaking his head. “We do not interfere. Unless it is to correct a mistake we have made, and this is not the case here. If every possible future you have seen shows that Olivia Dunham has to die, then that is what has to happen.”

“She is important,” September informed him. “And you interfered once, after telling me that I had made a mistake with Peter Bishop. You did exactly what you had told me I should not do.”

“In another timeline,” August reminded him, although he knew that September should not need reminding. In the timeline where Peter Bishop had existed, it had been September’s actions in saving him by pulling him out of Reiden Lake which had made August realise that maybe he, too, had a choice. He did not have to accept the possible futures where Christine Hollis died. There was a way that she could be saved. 

“I am here once more because you did not make your mistake. I live; I was never shot by the assassin Long. Christine Hollis was important once, too. She may not be responsible for my death in this timeline, yet it happened. I still remember it. I watched Christine many times since the earthquake in 1989. I was there as she graduated from high school, I watched her make plans for her trip to Italy. And I watched her die as Tropos Air Flight 821 fell from the sky. She died because I believed that there was no way I could stop events from happening. Yet you have allowed traces of Peter Bishop to continue to bleed through when you had the opportunity to erase him from time. He served his purpose; he built the bridge between the two universes and allowed them to work together in harmony. And now you are about to make another mistake. If you do, Olivia Dunham will have to be corrected.” August’s fingers clenched tighter around his weapon, wondering if he would ever use it as he had once used it on Donald Long.

“I did not understand how you felt about Christine at the time,” September replied, “but now I think I do. I am certain. I must find a way to save her.” He turned to walk away.

“Then you leave me with no other choice.”

September turned back towards August.

August fired.


End file.
